An Outlaw's Heaven
by Lanthieriel
Summary: After a confrontation leaves Frank James wounded, he stumbles into a deserted town and finds a lot more than he expected. He finds a woman who makes his world turn into heaven. How can Frank choose between this Outlaw Heaven and the James Gang?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Frank James felt the blood running down his side. They should have never gone back for Cole. The whole thing had been a set up, and he knew he should have sensed it. He pushed his horse forward and spotted a small town off to his right.

He knew that he was wanted all over Missouri. However he had ridden all night to get away. He knew that he was well out of his home state by now, and the town looked empty. He turned his horse to the west. The young gelding refused at first and then turned at his master's whim.

Frank looked at the small, modest buildings, noting that most of them were boarded over. He had to find a doctor. He noticed a small shop at the edge of the town. Like all the other places in town the windows were boarded up. Frank pulled his horse up short and pain shot through his whole side. He gritted his teeth as he dismounted. He slowly walked toward the door. His head was spinning as he fought back the urge to fall. He knocked lightly and prayed.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, Lord, let there be someone here."

He knocked again. He felt the blood coming out of the wound a little faster now. It was almost sickening to him. He started back toward his horse when he heard a lock disengage. He turned back as a young woman opened the door to the shop.

She was dressed in light colored skirt and blue blouse. Her long hair was pulled into a bun that had fallen down from some sort labor. Her beige apron had dirt stains on it along with other things. She looked up at Frank with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a light, bluish green, almost like a river after a storm. She brushed back a strain of brown bang and stared at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Her voice was soft and kind. It also hinted at defense. Frank could understand why. This place was no place for a woman on her own. He went to say something when he fell back against a column on the porch. He saw the young woman rush to him, and then he slipped into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Frank awoke in a small room filled with the setting sun. His head was a jumble of thoughts that made no sense. He went to sit up and felt pain shoot through his whole side. He lay back against the pillows and looked around. The room was small and modest. There was wash table in the corner and dressing partition. He then turned to where the door was closed. He couldn't remember anything about what happened except for being shot. Had he fallen off his horse and someone found him?

Slowly and quietly the door opened. He looked over and saw a beautiful young woman he had dreamed about. As he stared at her, things started to come back. He had seen her when he stopped in some town. Was he still there?

"You're awake," the young woman said, sitting something down of the bedside table. She looked over at Frank and then turned to the window.

The young woman was very good at making herself look busy. She quickly lit the oil lamps that were scattered throughout the room. She then turned her attention to filling the water basin. Finally after she had found all the meaningless chores to perform she came over to the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Frank asked.

"Three days," she replied simply, pulling out some fresh bandages.

It was then Frank realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. He slowly pulled the bed covers up, feeling embarrassed to be seen. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see his cheeks turning red. He noticed that she was only smiling at him.

"I didn't expect an outlaw to be so shy," she said kindly.

He looked over at her, surprised. He didn't think that she would know that he was an outlaw. He went to push himself up and noticed something holding his arms in place. He looked down and discovered that he was tied to the bedpost.

"I don't have a gun," he said. "I don't think that I'm dangerous."

The young woman looked over. She glanced at the bonds and smiled. "That's not why you are tied up."

"Then why am I?"

"When I was trying to get that bullet out you wouldn't be still. I had to do something."

Frank nodded. He slowly lifted his wrists. "Can I be freed now?"

The young woman smiled and walked over to the bed. She took his wrist in her hands. Frank was surprised by her touch. It was so soft and gentle. Her skin was smooth like silk, and yet he could feel little spots where she had had to work before. She loosened the bonds and slipped them off. Frank turned away when she looked back up at him. She turned back to working on the bandages.

"I'm Frank," he went to say his last name and stopped. "Douglas. Frank Douglas."

The young woman looked over at him. She thought about saying something and stopped. Now was not the time to be telling this man who she was. She turned away and then walked toward the door.

"Do you have a name?" Frank asked.  
"You need to rest," she replied.

Frank nodded. He knew that he needed to do that, but he wanted to know the name of his savior. He stared at her and then looked out the window, where the sun had finally disappeared. He heard the door open and glanced back at her.

"Mattie," she said heavily. It was like she had something to hide about her name.

Frank nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mattie."

Mattie smiled a little. She liked the man who had come to her door. She didn't care if he was an outlaw. He wasn't a bad man. She could see it in his eyes. She watched him as he stared out the window. She could tell that he was hiding things too. She walked out and into the dimly lit kitchen.

Mattie sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. She looked around the small shop that never had the chance to get off the ground. She got up and walked over to where the wooden crates were stacked. There were still things in them. She started pulling out some things when she heard the sounds of horses outside. It was too late for men to be passing through.

Frank had just closed his eyes when he heard the sound of horses snorting. He felt the icy grip of fear clutch at him. There was no way that it was a posse. They all had gone different ways.

_Could someone have followed me?_, he thought.

He pushed himself and listened. He only hoped that Mattie wouldn't go outside. If it wasn't a posse it was most likely a bunch of drunks looking for a place to blow off steam. He looked around and didn't see his gun.

"Damn," he said lowly. He might be hurt, but he was still a deadly shot.

"Come on, Mattie, let us in," Frank heard one of the men yell.

"Get out of here, Buck," Mattie yelled back.

Frank could hear the horses loosing their patience at being held in one place. He could also hear heavy footsteps on the porch. He threw the covers back and stood up. His whole body screamed in agonizing protest. He shuffled forward and leaned against the doorframe.

"Buck, I said get out of here!" Mattie yelled.

"Listen Mattie, you get to stay here by my grace. Now my boys and I have been gone for a few days and we want a good meal and maybe a little company."

"The go to the whorehouse in the next town."

There was silence. Slowly Frank reached for the doorknob. It was then that he noticed his guns hanging on the hat rack. He pulled one out and then opened the door. He could see Mattie plainly. He looked around and saw the man she called Buck. He was a burly man with a thick mustache. He also had a gun hanging on his hip. Frank swore. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Mattie," Buck started. "I don't want to call my men in here and do this the hard way."

"Buck, I have nothing made and it's late."

Buck reached out and put a hand on Mattie's waist. She quickly pushed him away with a repulsed face. He sighed and stomped his foot. Mattie turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Your brother was a good man, but he wasn't that good," Buck said. "I wouldn't press your luck with me."

Mattie swung around intent on landing a smack on his cocky face. Buck was much faster and grabbed her by the wrist. He started to twist it and add more pressure. Mattie suppressed her scream. Frank could no longer take it. He swung the door open with a violent jerk and shot.

The bullet smashed into Buck's arm. He quickly dropped his hold on Mattie's wrist. She took a step back and looked at Frank. He was leaning against the wall and breathing hard. It bandage was soaked in blood.

Buck stood up with grit teeth. He reached for his gun and turned to Frank. Frank put his gun up first.

"I don't think that you are that brave, Mister," Frank said smugly.

"Who is he?" Buck demanded.

Mattie looked over at her patient and then back to her annoyance. She shook her head. "He's just some drifter. He was hurt, and I helped him."

Buck looked at Frank, who was slightly swaying on his feet. Buck smiled a little, then turned to Mattie. "I want him out of here, soon."

"I want you out now," Mattie spat.

"Fine but you better listen Missy," Buck said smearing blood on her apron. "My Pa ain't going to like this."

Mattie smiled. "Make sure to leave out the part about you being drunk. He really wouldn't like that."

Buck sneered at her and looked at Frank. "You're lucky that my men are so drunk that they didn't notice that shot."

Frank nodded. He felt pain taking over his senses again. He couldn't pass out yet. He motioned to the door with his gun. Buck took the hint and walked out.

Mattie didn't make a move until she heard the horses riding off. She let out a heavy breath and looked over at Frank. He was leaning against the door frame and looked like he might fall. She walked over to him and put arm around him.

"You really should get to back into bed," she said.

Frank smiled a little. He allowed Mattie to lead him back to bed and change the bandage. He watched as she worked. He could see that she had done this many times before. She finished and looked up at him.

"That was a stupid thing to do," she said softly.

Frank smiled. "I know, but no one said I was the smartest man in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jesse jumped off his horse, looking around. He was the first one to get to old church. The little building was starting to fall apart. The once white paint was chipping and had turned an ugly off white. The black shutters had turned brown and some were even falling off the hinges. The once clean and shining windows were broken and filled with dust.

Jesse took his chestnut around the back where he would be out of site. He then went inside and looked around. The place was empty. The old pews looked inviting, and he knew that he needed to pray. He stared at the cross that hung over the alter and felt more guilt rising in his heart.

"I never should have left him," Jesse whispered as he removed his hat and sat down.

Jesse stared down at the floor as the scene played out in his head. The whole gang had ridden into town. Once in the city limits they split up. Frank, Cole, and he went into the bank. The others were positioned outside.

When Jesse stepped inside the room, he could tell that something was wrong. There was only one woman in the bank, and she was a teller, who seemed very nervous. They had pulled out their guns as they always did. None of them knew what happened until it was over.

The silent bank became filled the sound of gunshots. Cole and Frank went behind the nearest table as Jesse started shooting. Out of nowhere Jesse's gun stuck. Cole continued shooting, never realizing that his cousin was in trouble. Frank jumped up and ran over to him, tossing him another gun.

After every man lay dead in that bank, the shooting stopped. The three men got up and helped the teller out. They stepped out and stood face to face with the marshal. Cole quickly squeezed off a round that sent them for their horses.

Jesse remembered his horse so hard that he feared that it might falter. They rode for what seemed like hours until Cole's horse slipped on a rock. The others wanted to ride, but Jesse and Frank went back. It was then that everything went wrong. Jesse had ridden up next to Cole and was pulling him on the horse when another shot rang out. Jesse knew that shot had missed him. He looked at Cole, who was scrambling to get in the saddle. He was fine.

"Frank?" Jesse had asked.

Frank had only nodded. However Jesse could see the blood that drenched his side. He had started to ride off.

"Come on, Frank!" He had yelled.

"Go, Jesse!" Frank had yelled back. "I'll catch up."

Jesse had spurred his horse and never looked back. He stopped in the nearest town and got Cole new horse. He inquired about Frank, but no one had heard from him. That was four days ago. Now he sat in the church, waiting. He wanted his brother back, but something told him that he had lost him on his trail of certain death. He ran troubled hand through his hair.

"God," Jesse whispered. "I know that I have not been a praying man, but if you just look after Frank for me."

Jesse looked at the cross again. He never liked going to church. He always felt like he was being judged. It was worse now. He knew that he was being judged. He never should have left Frank. Jesse stood up and kicked a nearby piece of wood. His whole plan was falling apart. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No one was going to die, especially anyone in his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mattie awoke right as dawn was breaking. The small store was warm despite the chill that had snuck into the air. She got and dressed quickly. She started a fire and then went to check on Frank.

She opened the door and peeked in. The room was light in the gray morning hue. Frank was still sound asleep. Mattie leaned against the doorframe, watching him. This man that she had found was so handsome. He had beautiful, dark, brown eyes that always seemed to have a thoughtful expression. His light, brown hair was worn long and fell in his face as he slept. Mattie walked over and touched his forehead. The fever was gone, and she felt happy about that. She gently brushed some hair away.

Frank sighed and moved his head. Mattie quickly backed away, leaving him to sleep. She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She tried to clear her head of thoughts that were now racing through her head. She sat down heavily and felt the tears coming down her face.

_Three Months Earlier_

Mattie was standing in the sun drenched kitchen when she heard the horses. She ran out to the front porch and then stopped short. The men were huddled around one horse. She caught her breath as one of the men grabbed her. It was Buck.

"Mattie, you don't need to see this," Buck whispered as he pulled toward the front door.

Mattie screamed a pulled away. She pushed all the horses aside until she got over to the big gray. The rider was slumped over the saddle and there was blood everywhere. Mattie reached out to the rider and then screamed.

"No," she wailed. "No, it can't be!"

Buck grabbed her and pulled her to the door. She fought him once again, reaching for the man that they were pulling off the horse. They took him inside and laid him in the small bedroom. Buck and Mattie could hear men shouting out orders, but it was too late. Mattie finally struggled free and went into the bedroom.

The sun was falling on the bed and the young man in it. His long brown was matted and soaking wet. She knelt down next to the bed and felt everything in her die. She touched the man's face. He was young, probably a little younger than her. His eyes were a light blue, which were now closed tightly in pain. Mattie slowly reached out and touched his blood stained hands.

"James," Mattie whispered and then turned to Buck. "Get these bastards out of here."

Buck shuffled his men outside, but he stayed. Mattie glared as she looked at him. Buck slowly walked outside. Mattie got up and slammed the door. She had enough. She then returned to her brother side.

"James," she whispered again.

The young man looked over at her. His eyes were blank and lifeless. He moved his mouth but no words came out. He gently took Mattie's hand. Mattie felt tears rolling down her face.

"Mattie," James whispered softly. "I'm sorry I let you down."

Mattie felt tears roll down her face unchecked. She caressed her brother's hand and then pulled free. She wiped the tears away and looked at James.

"You never let me down," Mattie whispered. "I love you."

James lifted her hand to his lips. The kiss never happened. James dropped Mattie's hand as he died. Mattie sat up and screamed with all her might. Buck came back in and pulled her away.

"He's gone Mattie," Buck said.

"You killed him!" Mattie shrieked. "You killed him."

"I didn't kill him!"

Mattie froze. She stopped her useless fighting and sank down in the nearest chair. She ran her hand through her hair. The tears had stopped, even though there would be more.

"Who killed him?" Mattie asked in a whisper.

"Cole Younger, he rides with the James Gang," Buck said.

Mattie looked up. There was a strange look in her eyes. All the goodness she had once had was gone. There was only hatred to replace it. She stood up and walked over to the bed, taking James's gun.

"Kill this man," Mattie whispered. "Kill him with my brother's gun."

Buck took the gun and walked out. It was a long time before Mattie came out of the room. She looked older and much crueler. Buck swore, just as Mattie did to make the killer pay.

Mattie looked up at hearing a sound in the bedroom. It was most likely Frank moving around in his sleep. She had no idea why this man reminded her of her brother. She walked over to the stove and pulled the coffee pot off. She poured herself a small cup and walked over to the window.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, I would have this up sooner but college is crazy. Enjoy. **

Chapter Five

Frank awoke to the sound of someone moving around the room. He looked around and noticed Mattie was sweeping out the room. The morning sun was falling on her slender form as she moved. He sighed as he watched her. She wasn't paying any attention to the fact that he was awake. She turned and stopped abruptly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said shyly.

"You didn't," Frank said sitting up a little.

He winced as he felt the stitches in his side pull at the wound. Mattie put the broom against the wall and walked over to him. She pulled the sheet down and looked at the bandage. There was a small amount of blood on it. She walked over to the wash basin and came back with fresh linens.

"How much longer am I suppose to stay here?" Frank asked as Mattie removed the old cloth.

"I don't know," Mattie said never looking up at him. "If you think you could ride now you are welcome to leave."

Frank nodded. He was in no hurry to leave this place. It was empty in a way, yet it held all the life that he missed. He watched as Mattie worked on his wound. It hurt terribly when she pushed against it. She could feel him tense and quickly pull away.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Frank asked.

Mattie looked up with a small sparkle in her eyes. "Do what? Doctor you?"

Frank nodded.

"When I came out here I had to learn. My brother was a sheriff so he was constantly getting into trouble."

Frank nodded. Then it hit him that she was only one in town. He still wondered about that. Finally he let out a sigh. "Why are you the only one here in town?"

Mattie looked up, giving him a funny look. Frank studied her face, trying to decipher what she was not saying.

"I'm not the only one here," Mattie finally admitted.

"But the day I came here most everyone had their windows boarded up and looked empty."

Mattie nodded. "The day before you came there was a huge storm and many of the people closed up, and they are just now getting around to reopening."

Frank laughed at his ignorance. He couldn't believe that he had been dumb enough to think that the town was a ghost town. Mattie smiled as she stood up.

"What about you?" Frank asked. "Are you reopening?"

Mattie splashed some water on her hands and turned to the mirror. She had a plain view of Frank sitting there, waiting for her answer. She thought about what she could say and what she couldn't.

"No," she said lowly. "I was getting ready to leave and go back home."

"Why? You have this little place and the town seemed really nice."

Mattie put on a fake smile. She grabbed her broom and began to busy herself with the little chore. Frank was used to seeing a woman do that. He had seen his mother do it when she didn't want to talk about anything. He turned away from her and saw what a glorious day it was outside.

"Where am I?" Frank asked.

"Heaven Springs, Kansas," Mattie said, walking out of the room.

Frank watched as she left. The name of the town rang in his head. It fit the little place perfectly. He had never seen a place quite like this. He closed his eyes when he felt some added weight on the bed. He opened them and Mattie was sitting there. She looked so amazing sitting there with her hair falling in her eyes and the sun hitting her face. He wanted so badly to touch her.

"I'm leaving because my brother was killed here," She said and looked down at the floor.

Frank sat up and gently brushed his hand over hers. Mattie jumped a little at the accidental caress. She then turned to him.

"I was trying to start a business, James, my brother, was going to help me. He was shot three months ago."

Frank nodded. He knew all too well what it was like to lose someone that you loved. He looked away from her for a moment and then turned back.

"How does Buck fit into the picture?"

"I was supposed to marry him. He is a very rich rancher." Mattie let out a heavy sigh. She had probably never told anyone this story. "I didn't want to marry him, but James thought it would be a smart match."

Frank was starting to see things more clearly. He nodded that he understood and then turned toward the window. Mattie looked at him and saw his eyes searching for something that she couldn't see. He then turned back to her.

"Where do you call home?" he asked.

"Liberty, Missouri," Mattie replied and stood up. "Excuse me, I have to go start lunch."

Frank felt as if a ton of bricks had hit him. He fumbled in his mind what this meant. Mattie had been Missouri before. How did she not know who he was? Then he remembered the war. It had made leave town for five long years. That was probably why he had never seen her. He sighed and leaned against the pillows he was safe with her.

Mattie sat the bowl down on the table as quietly as possible. She was in no mood to have him try to get up and come see what had happened. She walked over to the stove and stirred the soup. Things were working out perfectly. She smiled and turned back to the table. Underneath the bowl was a piece of paper. She walked over and picked it up and read it.

"Wanted, Frank and Jesse James," Mattie felt a wicked smile cross her lips. "Five hundred dollars. Dead or Alive." Her smile got bigger with that last line. She should have let him die on the porch, but if she had she would never find Cole Younger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to update. College is just nuts. I had papers to do so this got pushed aside for awhile. But I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter Six

"Where's Frank?" Bob asked as he tied his horse next to Jesse's.

Jesse only shrugged. He didn't know what to say. He walked inside the old church and sat down. Bob followed and took a seat behind him. The empty church had come to life. Bob, Cole, Jim, and Tom had arrived along with Lonnie and Clell. The only one who hadn't come was Frank. Jesse ran his hand through his hair as he thought about what could have happened to his brother.

"I didn't find his trail," Tom said suddenly.

Jesse looked over at his Indian and nodded. He knew that Tom wouldn't find his trail. There was no way to tell which way Frank went when the shooting got so bad. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to one of the windows. There was a rain falling on the stain glass. It made some of the saints look like they were crying. Jesse understood how they felt. He knew deep in his soul that he could not do this with out Frank.

"Should we go look for him?" Jim asked.

Jesse looked over at the young man. He shrugged a little, not really sure what he should answer. He thought about going out there, but what would be the point. The rain would wash any signs of a trail away.

"I think we should wait until morning," Cole said.

Jesse clinched his fist at hearing Cole speak. He wanted to turn around and hit him. This had been his idea. However he only stared out at the storm and said a silent prayer.

"Frank could be dead by morning," Jim argued.

Jim had always been close to Frank. It was like having another big brother except that Frank was a lot kinder than Cole. The young man started to pace and finger his gun. Jesse looked over at him and then turned back to the window.

"Jim," Cole yelled out of nowhere. "Sit down and be still! You are starting to give me a headache."

"But," Jim started.

"Sit Down!"

Jim sat down at the alter defeated. He glared at Cole through tear filled eyes. Bob walked over and sat down next to him. Jesse watched the two of them.

"I'm going to find him," he said, grabbing his hat.

Cole quickly jumped in front of him. "You can't!"

Jesse pushed Cole aside and reached for the door. Cole unexpectedly smacked Jesse away. Jesse jumped up and rammed Cole, knocking him through the door. Both men jumped up as the cold rain started hitting them.

"Frank is my brother!" Jesse yelled. "I'm not leaving him to die somewhere."  
Cole growled. He went to touch his gun when Jesse pulled his. He quickly cocked it and waited for Cole's next move.

"You going to shot me, Jesse?" Cole mocked.

"I've thought about it," Jesse retorted. "Now get out of my way!"

"Jesse, Frank is my cousin, and I don't want anything to happen to him but we have to think about this. If you go out looking for him someone is going to find you."

Jesse lowered his gun, but he kept it ready. He let the rain fall down his face. This was not how it was suppose to be. He shook some of the water off and turned back toward the church. He knew what Cole was saying was true. He looked out at the night covered countryside. Somewhere Frank was out there. He just hoped that he was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mattie awoke to the crack of thunder. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep in the chair. The house had become dark and turned off bitterly cold. She hurriedly got over to the fire place and started one. She sighed and sat back down as the warmth started to fill the room. She liked this feeling. She sat there for a minute and closed her eyes. Her mind started to flood back to her home and the nights spent around that fire.

She could see James sitting on their father's knee as she helped her mother quilt. She opened her eyes suddenly, thinking about her family. Had it always been that simple? Then she remembered that it hadn't been. Her family had fought most of the time. Mostly it was about the war. Other times it had been about something she had allowed James to do. She tossed another log on the fire, thinking of how she had let James die.

Frank watched from the doorway as Mattie threw the log on the fire. She pushed some of hair back and looked up. She seemed surprised when she saw Frank standing there. She stood up and smiled a little.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"The storm woke me, and then I heard you in here and thought you might need help," Frank replied.

Mattie sat down and motioned for Frank to do the same. Frank sat down heavily. There was still pain in his side as the stitches pulled on his side. He grimaced and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Mattie asked with concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Frank said, holding his side. "The stitches are pulling and it hurts."

Mattie got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back in with a tray that had a coffee pot and two cups on it. She sat the tray down on the table next to them. She poured some the steamy, black liquid into the cups. Frank took the first and sipped the coffee. Mattie took the other and sat back down.

"I'm sorry the house is so cold," she said as she swallowed her coffee. "I didn't know that the storm was going to bring cold weather with it."

Frank shrugged. He had noticed that the house was cold, but it didn't really bother him. He held the cup in his hands and felt the heat go through him. He liked the feeling he looked around the room. This was what he had always wanted. He wanted to be in a little house, sitting by the fire with his wife. He glanced at Mattie and noticed how the firelight danced around her eyes. She was so beautiful. He suddenly looked away with that thought. He couldn't stay with her, and he was no good for her.

"Frank," Mattie said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at her and smiled. He hadn't realized that he had gone into a daydream. She gave him a small smile and then turned away. He wondered if she felt the same way he did.

"Frank," Mattie started. "Where are you from?"

Frank looked over at her. He wasn't sure how he should go about telling her anything. The truth was the best, but it was the most dangerous. He took a long swig of his coffee and stared at the fire. He then turned to her.

"I'm from all over really," he lied. "I don't really have a place to call home.

Mattie nodded, pretending to buy his story. She took a sip of her drink and then lay back against the chair. The fire and the room felt so warm. She glanced over at Frank and something shot through her. In the fire light she could see his dark eyes dance and his features come alive. She shook her head, hoping the feeling would pass. She stood up to put another log on the fire.

"Are you married?" Mattie asked suddenly.

Mattie picked up a small piece of kindling and laid it on the fire. "No," Frank almost whispered.

Frank only shook his head. He had never even thought about it. Then his mind went to Jesse and Zee. He turned away, thinking about his brother.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked.

Frank sighed. He thought about lying, but there was no real reason to. "I have a brother."

Mattie felt as if she had been hit. She knew that Frank had a brother, but she didn't know that they were close. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," Frank admitted. "We got separated. I don't even know if he is safe."

"How did you get separated?"

Frank looked at her and then turned his eyes to the floor. He didn't want to tell her anything. Soon he would be on his way, and it wouldn't matter.

"There were some men after us. The men started shooting and we split up. I got shot, and I hope he got away."

Mattie felt sick, thinking about what she was going to do to find Cole Younger. She turned away and stood up quickly. She grabbed the tray and started back toward the kitchen when Frank stood up, grabbing her elbow. Mattie turned caught off guard by the warmth of his touch. She pulled away from, but her gaze stayed on his eyes.

"Thank you," Frank said softly.

"Your welcome," Mattie whispered hoarsely. She wasn't sure what to do. She had never let anyone get this close to her. It was almost frightening for her to feel like this. She moved farther away, feeling something grab at her.

Frank watched as Mattie moved away. He had not meant to scare her away, but something in him was urging him to go forward. He followed her into the small kitchen and watched as she put away some things. She turned to him with a fake smile.

"You should get some rest," Mattie said softly.

"I'm not tired," Frank said, smiling and moving closer to her.

Mattie turned around almost dropping the tray she was still holding. Frank slowly reached out and took it from her. He sat it aside and moved toward her. Mattie looked away until Frank touched her face. Her eyes suddenly flew at him.

Frank was staring deeply into her eyes. She could feel something coming off of him that she had never felt before. She hesitantly reached up and touched his cheek. She could almost feel him tense beneath her hand.

"You started this," she whispered playfully.

"I should get some rest," Frank mumbled.

Mattie could only manage to nod. She wasn't even sure why she let him get that close. Frank withdrew and walked to the bedroom. Mattie lingered in the kitchen a moment longer and then headed off to the spare bedroom. She removed her dress and let her hair fall down her back. She built a small fire in her room and then lay down, but sleep would not come to her.

Frank was lying in bed, thinking of how close he had come to Mattie. He reached down and touched his wound. She had done a wonderful job of mending it. He just wished the pain would stop. He was ready to go back to the gang, or was he? He thought of all the shooting, robbing, and fighting. He was tired of all of it. He was sick of jumping in between Jesse and Cole when they were both ready to shot first and not worry. He wanted to get married and settle down. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He could hear Mattie moving around and wondered what she was doing and thinking. He cursed himself for wondering such things. It wasn't his place to know. Finally he closed his eyes.

He could still hear the thunder outside. He thought about Jesse. He could only hope that his young impetuous brother was safe, or as close to heaven as he was at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Buck downed the last of his whiskey and slammed the glass on the bar. He took the bottle and poured another glass. He could tell that the storm was finally starting to let up. He could feel the cold, damp breeze coming through the bat wing doors as they opened. He turned and didn't recognize the person who had walked in.

The person moved with an ease that was close to grace. Buck could see hair hanging from beneath the dark, black hat. He knew that hat too. He shook his head, thinking how familiar this person looked. The person slowly sat down next to him and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

"I believe that's mine," Buck said, resting a hand on his gun.

"I need it more than you," the stranger said and looked at him.

Buck looked at the stranger and saw the long strands of brown hair sticking out, but it was the eyes that gave her away. Buck smiled a little at seeing those green eyes staring at him.

"Hello, Mattie," Buck said with a crooked smile. "What are you doing here in your brother's clothes?"

Mattie smiled and threw down a glass of whiskey, letting it burn her throat. Whiskey had never been her favorite drink, even when she was drinking it with her brother. She let out a loud breath and sat the glass down.

"Does the offer still stand?" Mattie asked.

"What offer?" Buck asked in an answer.

"To kill the man that killed my brother."

Buck cut her a look. He took the bottle from Mattie and poured another drink. He sipped on it and then finally nodded. He knew that the day would come when she would want the favor returned.

"Do you know how to find him?" Buck asked.

Mattie stared into the mirror behind the bar. At first, she didn't like whom she saw, but the feeling quickly passed. Cole Younger had taken her brother, and now she was going to take what she wanted. She looked at her empty glass and let out a sigh. Then, she turned to Buck.

"My patient is getting better," Mattie said and with a wisp of her coat, she was gone.

Buck got up and watched as Mattie swung onto her horse. He felt a smile creep across his lips. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. He fingered his gun and checked to see if it was loaded.

"Finally, I'm going take care of one problem, and I'm going to get what I want."

He saw Mattie disappear into her store and his smile got larger. Soon, Mattie would be his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Frank awoke to the sound of hooves outside his window. He sat up in the bed, noticing that his stitches didn't seem to hurt any longer. He felt better than he had in days. He let out a sigh, knowing that he would soon have to leave. He climbed out of the bed and pulled on a nearby shirt. He moved toward the window and looked out. He could hear the sound of hooves and heaving breathing outside. He watched as a horse moved around the small corral.

The horse was the color of a midnight sky. In the sunlight, the horse glistened and appeared darker. The horse moved with a certain smoothness that Frank had never seen. He watched as the horse started to slow and move toward something in the corral. It was then that Frank noticed Mattie.

He smiled as he looked at her. Her hair was pulled off her neck into a loose bundle down her back. The clothes she had on looked like entirely too big for her, but she had them pulled tight enough where anyone could make out her curves. He watched as the horse came over to her and nuzzled on her arm.

Mattie gently stroked the horse's neck. He watched as her fingers moved slowly up and down. He turned away, shaking his head. Mattie had been through enough and didn't need someone like him to make it worse. He began to button the shirt and started toward the small kitchen. He could smell the coffee and leftover biscuits. He stopped to look out the window and noticed that Mattie was saddling the horse.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and started outside. Mattie looked up as she heard the back door open. She locked eyes with Frank for a moment and then turned back to tightening the girth.

"It's about time you woke up," Mattie said with a small sigh.

"Is it that late?" Frank asked, taking a long swig of coffee.

"No," Mattie replied as she started to place the bridle on the horse. "I have been up since before sunrise."

Frank nodded. His eyes traced over Mattie and then went to the horse. The body was stout and powerful. The neck was thick and muscled, and his head was small with pointed ears.

"Where'd the horse come from?" Frank asked as he climbed up the fence.

Mattie dropped the reins over the horses head and turned to him. She walked over to the fence with the horse following. She turned back, rubbing the horse.

"It's one of Buck's heard," she explained. "He doesn't want him. He is a fine stallion, but Buck already has too complete purebreds, and this one is not a purebred."

"He's more beautiful than any purebred," Frank admired.

"Yes, but he is not broken."

"Looks broken to me."

"Only with a saddle and bridle but not a rider."

"He have a name?"

"Sampson, but I think I'm going to call him Challenger."

"We had a plow horse named Sampson."

Mattie let out a laugh. It was the first time that Frank had heard her really laugh. He watched her smile and heard the sweetness of the sound. He touched his stomach, feeling the stitches. As he listened to Mattie, he realized that he didn't want to leave. He could stay here, but he didn't know if she felt the same.

Mattie let out a sigh and walked over to Challenger. She pulled him away from the fence and slowly stroked his neck. She stepped closer to the saddle and gripped the reins. She could feel Challenger tense underneath her hand. She put her foot in the stirrup and waited.

Frank watched as the apprehension grew. He knew if something went wrong, Mattie could hurt badly. He moved toward the gate, putting his coffee down.

"Mattie, maybe I should do this," Frank said, hoping that he wouldn't see into her concerns.

Without answering, Mattie swung herself into the saddle. She could feel Challenger move underneath her. She held the reins firmly, waiting for what was going to happen next. Challenger shifted his weight. Mattie had known horses to do this before. Then suddenly, he reared. She held on tight, grabbing at the reins. She got a firm grip on one and pulled to the side. Challenger hit the ground firmly, and started to lower his head. She pulled it up quickly. She slowly loosened her reins, thinking that the fight was over.

Frank felt as if his heart was going to explode. Mattie had handled things well, but now the horse was just standing still. What was she going to do next? She softly tapped him with her heels. Frank looked down at the post.

Mattie felt Challenger move underneath her. His strides were strong and fluid. She didn't urge him to do anything more than walk. Out of nowhere, there was a loud crash out on the street. Mattie had no time to react as Challenger began to bolt around the corral. He slammed against the fence, shooting pain through Mattie's leg. Then he started to buck and rear. Mattie couldn't control him. Out of nowhere, Challenger jumped at of the fence, pulling Mattie from the saddle. She slammed the ground with a loud thud.

"Mattie!" Frank yelled as he ran to get her.

He ran at Challenger to keep him away from Mattie. He quickly picked her up and took her into the house. She didn't look that hurt, but he had seen how she hit the ground. He laid her down in the bed and went to grab some water. Then he heard coughing from the other room. He ran back to the room and found Mattie sitting up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, rushing to her.

"Only my pride," Mattie said, pulling her hair loose. "I understand why Buck didn't want to break him."

Frank smiled a little. "I think he wanted to break you."

Mattie looked out and smiled at him. This was the first time he had been this close to her since she had found him. She liked the feel of the warmth that was there. She knew that this was idea to be feeling this, but she couldn't help it. Frank was different. He wasn't like Cole or Jesse. She felt it in his touch and saw it in his eyes. Slowly, she reached out and touched his hand.

Frank felt something shoot through him as she touched him. He leaned forward, placing a hand behind her and pulled him. He thought that she would fight, but he could feel her need and want. He took the chance and put his lips to hers. He tasted the dust, the sweetness, and the fire.

Mattie wanted to resist, but the kiss felt so good. She felt the power and the kindness. She quickly kissed him back, tasting every part of his mouth. It wasn't long before she was tasting every inch of him, while he was getting lost in the taste of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mattie awoke with the afternoon sun shining on her face. She took a deep breath and started to sit up when she noticed an arm draped over her waist. She was surprised to find that Frank was still there. She nestled back down, thinking. She knew what she had done was thoughtless and foolish. Frank was a pawn. All she wanted was revenge on her brother's killer, and Frank was the only way she was going to find the murderer.

Mattie let out a long sigh and removed Frank's arm. She slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She walked back out to the corral and watched Challenger and noticed the sky growing cloudy. She couldn't understand how she felt. At first, she had saved Frank because she thought he was a stranger in need. A quite handsome stranger. Then she found out who he was. Now, it was different. She felt more alive than she had since her brother died. There was also something about Frank. He had a kind and loving character that any woman would want.

"Why did he have to find his way into my town?" Mattie said as she rested her head on the fence.

"Because its closest thing to Heaven a man like me can get," Frank said as he walked down from the back porch.

He looked different. He smile was brighter and larger. His color had returned to his face and the rest of his body. She could also see that he was no longer favoring his wound. She smiled at that realization. Then, an idea hit her. She turned back to the corral, pretending that she hadn't noticed Frank.

Frank walked over, put his arms her waist, and kissed her gently on the back of her head. Mattie closed her eyes as she felt his touch. Then, she shook her head, trying to shake the feeling that was going through her. She didn't like feeling this way.

"Frank," Mattie sighed out, turning. "There is something I need to tell you."

Frank looked at her and bent down kissing her. Mattie resisted for only one second and then fell into him. She couldn't understand what was happening. She had never been one to need or want a man, but the way Frank's arms felt around her made her feel more than she wanted.

Frank let go and brushed some hair out of her face. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, your wound is healing," Mattie felt tears in the back of her eyes. Deception had never been her strongest point, but she didn't feel that she could lie to Frank. "You could leave at anytime."

Frank grinned. "What if I don't want to leave?"

Mattie thought that he had slapped her. He had to leave; that was the only way that her plan was going to work. She faked a smile and looked at the ground.

"You have too. Your brother is probably worried about you."

Frank let out a sigh. He knew that Jesse was probably searching for him, but this was the closest to Heaven that he had ever been, and he liked it that way. He liked not running and looking over his shoulder. He could stay here and maybe help bring the town back to life. He could even marry Mattie and make her happy again.

"Mattie, I have been thinking," Frank began.

"About how you should have left," someone said from behind.

Mattie and Frank turned around in one motion to find Buck standing there. Mattie glared at him and then noticed the man standing with him. He was dressed in a dark, brown suit with a black derby hat. She could see that he was wearing a gun, and the men standing behind him had six shooters along with rifles. She swallowed hard.

"Buck, who are these people?" Mattie struggled to get out.

One of the men in the suits stepped up and produced a pair of hand shackles. Frank tensed as he realized what was going on. He remembered these men and their fancy suits. They had come to his house before, and they had killed his mother. They were the Pinkerton Detectives. He had known this day was going to come, but not like this.

"Mr. James," the head guard stepped forward. "You need to come with us, and I would prefer to do this the easy way."

Frank looked at Mattie. If shooting started, she could be hurt or even killed and he didn't want that. He walked toward the men, holding up his hands. Mattie stepped forward.

"No, you can't do this," she grabbed for Frank.

Frank turned and pushed her back. "Mattie, they have a right to take me. My name isn't Douglas, it's James. I'm Jesse James's brother."

Mattie tried to muster a fake surprise. She had known this for a long time and never pretended not to. She bit her lower lip and tried to think of something to say. Finally, she didn't care anymore.

"I know," she said softly. "I've known for a long time."

Buck walked over and put an arm around Mattie as the men started shackling Frank.

"That's right," he smirked. "Sweet and innocent Mattie isn't such an angel. She's been planning to turn you in for a long time."

Mattie felt heat rush to her face and tears form in her eyes. She could feel Frank's eyes eating through her as he searched for answers. She looked up, and the love that Frank had had in his eyes was gone. It was replaced by pure hatred.

"Frank, I didn't…this isn't what I wanted!" Mattie screamed as they drug him off.

Frank didn't look back. He could hear Mattie's cries, but he would not turn around. He looked up at the sky and noticed storm clouds moving in. His Eden was slowly turning to Hell.

The rain was falling in torrents as he climbed in the back of the wagon. It felt good in some way. It was like a cleanser that was showing him all of his mistakes. As it drove out of town, he looked up one last time and saw Mattie standing on the front porch, holding a post. He couldn't tell if it was the rain or an illusion, but she looked as if she as if she mouthed two words. I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I should kill you!" Mattie shouted. "You had no right to do this!"

Buck took a sip of his coffee, trying not to smile. He watched at Mattie stormed through the kitchen and slam things. He loved it when she was in a rage. It brought out a fire in her that was mystifying to watch.

"Damn it, Buck," Mattie still fumed. "I had a plan, I was going to go with him and take care of this myself."

"Did you not think that he would figure out what you were playing at?"

Mattie rolled her eyes. She felt her hands forming into fists. She slammed her fist down and looked out the window. The rain was falling harder and she could hear thunder. She looked down, feeling tears in her eyes. She had wanted to tell Frank everything. Not just about what happened to James, but what really happened. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She quickly walked into her room.

Buck watched her go into her room and shut the door. He knew her and what she was doing. He quickly jumped to her feet and kicked the door in. Mattie spun around, pulling her shirt over her.

"Get out!" She shouted.

Buck grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. Mattie felt her head spin, but she stayed on her feet. She tried to push Buck away, but he was stronger and pressed his fingers roughly into her flesh. She bit back a scream.

"You're not going after him!" Buck yelled. "He is nothing but trouble."

"I think that's you!"

"No, Mattie there is something you don't understand," Buck's face suddenly changed. His eyes had a wildness to them that Mattie didn't like. He smiled a little, licking his lips. "I want you, and I get what you want."

Mattie brought her hand and smashed the brass mirror against Buck's head. His grip lessened, and she kicked him off. She grabbed a shirt and rifle and ran out. She saddled Challenger hurriedly and left. She knew how to track well enough that finding Frank would not be a problem. She pushed Challenger and quickly got out of town.

The rain was heavy and hard to see thorough. As she got out of town, she slowed Challenger and followed the trails that were left. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to get Frank back. He would be killed before he saw trial.

"I think we should stop!"

Mattie looked up at hearing a man yell out. She strained her eyes and noticed that the wagon was just off the trail in a patch of woods right outside of town. She pulled out her rifle and shoot near the wagon.

Challenger reared, but Mattie held on and wheeled him off the trail. She watched for her hiding place as the men came out looking for the shooter. She shot again sending the men in another direction. As the men moved away, she took Challenger into the camp. There was still two men there, guarding Frank. She dismounted and started walking toward the men.

She watched the men and noticed a nearby barrel. She moved toward it, kicking it. The men quickly jumped to their feet.

"Drop your guns," Mattie ordered, holding out our guns.

The men started to laugh. "Why don't you go home darling?"

Mattie shot at one of the men's feet. They stepped back, not laughing anymore. Mattie moved closer to Frank. She could see that his hands were tied and not handcuffed. She pulled out her knife and tossed it to him. He quickly got free and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Saving you," Mattie said, never taking her eyes off the men. "Get the horse."

Frank disappeared. Mattie grabbed a nearby rope and tied one of the men while the other one stood close by. Suddenly, the other man took off. Mattie shouted and pulled out her rifle. She couldn't let the man get the others. She took aim and went to shoot when someone smashed into her. The impact startled her enough to fire. Her aim was betrayed, and she saw the man fall. She lay there, not believing what had just happened. Then out of nowhere, someone yanked her off the ground. She turned to see the other man. She put the rifle up to use as a club when another shot rang out. The man fell forward as she sidestepped.

Mattie turned to see Frank on Challenger, holding a smoking gun. She was shaking from the rain and the blood. Frank rode toward her and pulled her on the horse. She fell against him as they rode off.

Jesse awoke to the sound of his door opening. He sat up, finding Bob standing in the doorway. Bob looked worn and tired since what had happened to Frank. Jesse put his gun away.

"What's wrong, Bob?" Jesse asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Bob replied. "I keep thinking about Frank."

Jesse looked away. He had been thinking about his brother a lot too. He had never wanted to leave him, but he hadn't had a choice. Or so he thought. He stood up, pulling on a shirt. He was glad to be heading home.

"We'll be close to Heaven Springs tomorrow," Jesse said. "That's where we lost Frank."

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"I have to hope."

Bob let out a sigh. "You remember the first time we went to Kansas?"

Jesse swallowed. He had never forgotten that day. The whole gang had been minding their own business in the saloon when a group of ranch workers came. They were lead by an obnoxious cowpoke, with a nice pair of six shooters. He came in with another man.

The other man was quiet and looked tired. He was armed, but he didn't flash his guns or run his mouth. He even acted as if he didn't want to be there. Both men walked to bar and ordered whiskey.

Then things got out of hand. The cowpoke sat down and started a game of poker with Cole. It took one hand to have the man fuming and calling Cole a cheat. Then both men took the conflict outside.

By the end of the night, both the stranger and Cole were bruised and bloody. Cole had tried to walk away, but the other man wouldn't let him. He went to take a shot at Cole, but the bullet never got to Cole. It hit someone else. It hit the quiet, tired, young man who had come in the cowpoke. He had tried to stop his friend from shooting, but pride is a dangerous thing that can turn the best of friends against each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The raindrops were getting bigger and harder as Frank brought the horse to a stop at an empty church. Mattie sat dead still. Frank could barely feel her breath, but her clutching hands let him know that she was still alive. He jumped off the horse and pulled her off, holding her close. They walked into the church.

Frank looked around and was surprised to find it empty. Jesse and he had used this place many times as a hideaway; however, he noticed the used candles. The Gang had been there. He walked toward the alter and sat Mattie down. He moved away and started lighting candles.

"I shot that man," Mattie said suddenly.

Frank looked over his shoulder at her. Her whole body was still shaking. She was looking at the pew in front of her, but staring at nothing. Her wet hair was clinging to every part of her face, neck, and back. He walked over to her, reaching for her and stopped.

The whole time they had been riding to the church, Frank hadn't thought about what had happened between them. He could still taste her on his lips and tongue, but that didn't take the sting away from what had happened later.

"Was it true?" Frank asked.

Mattie looked up. Her eyes were so empty, yet he could see all emotions that she was trying to hide. He sat down, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to him.

"Mattie, please," Frank pleaded. "I need to know."

"Need to know what?"

"Were you going to turn me in? Even after what happened between us."

"That wasn't supposed to happen, and neither was the turning in."

Frank let go of her and looked down at the pew. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He knew what he felt for Mattie, but there could be no secrets between them. At least, secrets like they were keeping now.

"So, what was supposed to happen?" Frank asked.

Mattie looked up and brushed some hair back. She stared at Frank, not sure where to begin. It never was meant to get this complicated. She just wanted to make the man who killed her brother pay. She never should have used Frank.

"I was going to let you leave," Mattie wiped her eyes. "Actually, I was going to make you leave. Then, I was going to follow you with Buck to the gang and kill Cole Younger."

Frank stared at her. All of this mess steamed from Cole. He didn't quite understand. "Did you have this plan when you saved me?"

Mattie shook her head and reached out to Frank. He immediately moved away, which didn't surprise her. She stood up watching him. She knew that she should come clean about who she was and what she wanted.

"Cole Younger killed my brother. It was the first time the James Gang came to Kansas," Mattie paused and walked up to the alter. "My brother, James, was helping Buck and his men drive some cattle. They stopped at the nearest town before making the long trek home. I don't know for sure what happened at the town, but Cole started an altercation with James and Buck. Somehow or another, my brother was shot."

Mattie knelt down, putting her face in her hands. She felt tears running down her face. She had never wanted Frank to know so much about her. She just wanted to have her revenge and move on.

Frank let her story wash over him. He remembered that night. There had been an altercation. Cole and Buck had started fighting. Buck wanted to go outside and finish the argument. Of course, Cole went out there, but Cole never drew his gun. Buck made the move to shoot Cole in the back. James had tried to stop him and ended up with the bullet. Frank let out a sigh and went over to Mattie, wrapping her in his arms.

"Mattie, I know the night you are talking about, but Cole didn't shoot anyway."

Mattie looked up, holding onto him. Her grip was made of iron. Deep down, she knew what Frank said was true. Buck had not said that he had done, but in some way, she had known all along that Buck had lied to her. She stared at Frank and moved her lips close his. He didn't fight it and began to kiss her.

Frank could feel her body press against her. She needed this. The sweet surrender that made her feel safe. He pulled her closer as she drew him deeper.

"Frank," she whispered so softly. "There's one last thing I need to tell you."

Frank stared at her. Her vulnerability was showing along with her beauty in the candlelight. He stroked her hair, but never let leave his arms.

"I'm listening," he replied.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Frank smiled and bent down, kissing her. She returned the kiss with all the passion and fervor that he had given. There was no denying it to themselves or each other how they felt. As the storm raged outside, they held onto each other, riding it out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mattie awoke alone with the thick wool blanket wrapped around. The storm had finally stopped and there was a little spot of sunshine coming through the stained glass window. She had spent the whole night in Frank's arms, talking and doing other things that may not be right for a church. She sat up, thinking about everything that had been said. She had been upset about the truth of her brother and the fact that she had killed a man. However, Frank had been there holding her and helping her understand.

Suddenly, the door opened. Mattie scrambled up, grabbing her for pistol. She cocked it.

"Mattie, it's me," Frank called out.

Mattie put the gun down and pulled the blanket closer. She looked up at Frank. His shirt was put on loosely, and he had a never-ending smile. He sat down next to her and kissed her head. She leaned against him, feeling his heart beating.

"Your clothes are on the pew," Frank said, laughing a little.

"I know," Mattie smiled. "I just like the blanket."

Frank kissed her. "Well, you'll need you clothes."

"Right now?"

"In a few minutes, I think I found the Gang's trial."

"Where are they going?"

"Back toward Heaven Springs."

Mattie looked up with horror showing in her eyes. The James could possibly pass through the town unnoticed, but she and Frank would be targets. Buck was most likely forming a posse to go out and find her right now.

"Frank, we can't go into town," Mattie said, grabbing her clothes.

Frank let out a sigh. "I know. Is there a way we can get around town?"

Mattie thought for second as she dressed. A thousand trails could keep them out of town. However, they could pass Jesse and the others and not know it. Then, it could be days before they found them again. She tugged her hair up in a tight bun and thought about what they could do. Finally, she sat down with a defeated sigh.

"There are a lot of ways to avoid going through town, but we risk missing Jesse and the others," Mattie explained.

"If we left now, we might be able to catch up with them."

Mattie thought about it. Challenger was a fast horse, and Frank seemed to have a good idea where the rest of the gang was. She pulled her boots on and stood up. Frank stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Come on, if we leave now, we might be able to still catch them."

Frank smiled and grabbed her up for a quick kiss. She kissed him and headed outside of the church. Challenger was standing at an old hitching post, stamping his hoof. He was already saddle and looked a little winded. She knew that Frank must have taken him out that morning while she was sleeping.

"Ladies first," Frank said, swinging Mattie into the saddle.

Frank climbed on behind her, turning Challenger toward the trail leading to town. Mattie watched as the ground moved beneath them. She thought about the confessions from last night. It felt good to have had said most of them, but what she had learned about Buck tore her apart.

Even though, Buck was James' best friend, Mattie had never fully trusted him. She had always thought that Buck only wanted her. What better way to get to her than through her brother. She also remembered that night how Buck had tried to comfort her and console her. She reached over and touched Frank, thinking how her latest decisions had been made on lies she already trusted to be true.

Suddenly, Frank brought the horse to a stop. They were in a small clearing at the edge of the forest outside the woods. Mattie looked around and noticed smoke coming from a nearby campfire. She reached for rifle.

"No," Frank whispered. "They haven't seen us."

"Turn back and take that small trail, it will move us past them."

Frank did as he was ordered and turned Challenger. They started down the narrow path with tree branches scrapping and slapping both of them. Mattie looked over and saw the small campfire. If they were quick and quiet, the men would not notice them. Frank tightened the reins and started moving away.

Mattie bent her head down to miss a limb, when she noticed that there was only about five horses standing there. It couldn't be a posse or the detectives; they would have brought more men. She looked at the horses and none of them looked familiar. Then, she felt Frank pull Challenger up.

"What's wrong?" Mattie whispered so softly that the wind barely heard her.

"I think that's Jesse," Frank replied.

Mattie sat up in the saddle and looked over at the camp. She felt her heart go wild for a moment. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be feeling. Should she be happy that they had found the gang, or should she feel sad because Frank would leave? She forced her heart to slow down and her mind to think.

"Maybe we should get closer," Mattie suggested.

Frank looked around. This place was perfect for an ambush. There was no sign of one, though. He moved the horse forward but stayed in the shadows. He could see the other horses and immediately spotted Jesse's bay. He could also see Cole's and Bob's but one was missing. He moved toward the camp cautiously. He could make out the man on watch. It was Bob, and he looked half-asleep. Frank smiled.

"Hello in the camp," he called out.

Bob quickly and the other were on their feet in a flash. Jesse came running out with his gun drawn and half his face shaved. Cole was only a few steps behind him with the rifle.

"Who's there?" Jesse called out.

"Your brother," Frank yelled back as he brought Challenger into the camp.

Jesse felt his whole body go numb as he saw his brother ride up. He had thought that he had lost him forever. Nevertheless, here he was riding up with a woman, who looked more like an angel than flesh and blood. Jesse took his eyes away from the woman and looked at Frank.

Frank looked better than Jesse had ever seen him. His body looked leaner, but that was to be expected. Yet, his face held an unshakable spark to it. His eyes were no longer dull and listless, but bright and focused on one thing--the rider in front of him.

"Frank," Jesse ran out to take the reins. "I thought we had lost you for good."

Frank smiled and jumped down, grabbing his brother in a huge bear hug. Jesse held onto him to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The others quickly came out and started to follow what Jesse had done.

"Who's this?" Bob asked when he let go of Frank and pointed to Mattie.

Frank walked over and pulled Mattie from the horse. He kept his arm around her while the men looked her over.

"This is Mattie," Frank announced. "She saved my life."

Mattie felt overwhelmed as all the men, rushed to her. She hugged each one of them, because she didn't know what else to do. Finally, the men let go and went back over to the campfire. Mattie turned and noticed that Frank was looking around.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Frank turned from her to Jesse and Cole. He had looked all around the camp and hadn't seen Jim. Jim wouldn't be on watch. Even though he was a crack shot, he couldn't stay awake for a job like that.

"Where's Jim?" Frank asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Frank listened as Jesse told him what happened with the last bank. It had been a perfectly laid trap that had cost them too much. Jesse explained that he didn't want to go and do the job, but Cole had insisted.

"I knew the minute we got into town that something wasn't right," Jesse said as he sipped his coffee. "There was no one on the streets. And then when we got in the bank, it was like the people were expecting us."

Frank looked down at the ground and then over at Mattie. He smiled a little as he watched her groom Challenger and then turned back to Jesse. He took a long drink of coffee and sighed. "Then what happened?"

Jesse took a long while to answer. How could he relate how bad the fighting had been? It had been nothing but blood, pain, and shooting. He didn't remember anything but that. He looked over at Mattie for a moment and felt his mind slip back to the woman who was waiting for him.

"There was no money in the safe and it turned into a real shoot out. We managed to get out of town and Jim was shot. The poor kid."

"The railroad burned him out too," Frank paused to pick his next words. "There was no way you could have stopped him."

Jesse only nodded. "I'm done, Frank. This life, this crazy idea, I'm done. I just want to go home, marry Zee, and live another life."

Frank smiled. He knew exactly how his brother felt. He wanted to do the same thing with Mattie. He glanced over at her again, and this time she looked over at him and flashed him a smile.

"She's beautiful," Jesse said out of nowhere.

Frank turned back to him and his smiled broadened. "She's a lot more than that."

Jessed smiled too. He had never seen Frank so happy. He could understand why he was. If Mattie was a beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside, Jesse knew why Frank loved her. She had saved his life and brought him back to the Gang.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Jesse asked.

Frank sat his coffee down and looked at his brother. He stared into Jesse's eyes and thought about his answer. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He wanted to stay with Mattie, but there were so many things that had to be tied up before he could make a life with her.

"I don't know yet," Frank said heavily. "She had a life before I came along, and I'm not sure she will want to start one with me."

Jesse saw Mattie moving over to the fire now. She was so graceful and kind it seemed. She glanced over at them. Her eyes fell on Jesse for just a moment, and then they moved to Frank. Her whole face lit up as she looked at him.

"I think she loves you," Jesse said softly where only Frank could hear.

Frank smiled. "Yeah, she told me that last night."

"What did you tell her?"

Frank looked down at the ground and kicked a stray rock. He thought about the night they had just shared. He had told her that he loved her. He actually said something a little different from just a simple I love you.

"I told her that I had always loved her, even before I knew her."

"Frank, that's pretty amazing."

Frank stared up at Mattie and started to say something when he heard the sound of horses. Jesse turned at hearing the same sound. Both men stood up and reached for their guns. Frank turned to the clearing and saw some riders coming up. He turned to Mattie, who was walking toward Challenger to get the rifle.

Mattie reached for the gun when someone grabbed her from behind. She swung around and was face to face with Buck. He pressed his six-shooter against her ribs and held her firmly.

"I missed you, darlin'," he whispered.

Mattie growled under her breath and dropped her hand from the rifle. She looked around. The men were watching as Buck's gang came up. She wanted to scream but she knew that they couldn't help her now.

"Boys," Buck called out. "Drop your guns, or I'll kill the new mistress."

Frank turned to see Buck holding the gun to Mattie's head. She was standing so still and looked so scared. He pulled back his gun and stopped. Mattie was shaking her head. He quickly dropped his gun and signaled for the others to do the same. All the men dropped their guns and turned to Buck.

"Alright boys," Buck said, smiling. "Now, I'm going to go with my prize." He bent down, sniffing Mattie's hair.

Mattie closed her eyes to fight the tears that were filling her eyes. Buck yanked her toward his horse, and Frank moved toward her.

"Don't," Mattie said forcibly. "He'll kill you."

Buck turned and pointed the gun at Frank. Frank stepped back and looked at Mattie. She nodded, letting him know that she had a plan. Buck threw her on the horse and turned back to Frank.

"Don't follow me."

"Frank!" Mattie yelled.

Cole caught her meaning and tossed her a gun. She caught it with ease, but not before Buck started shooting. Mattie turned the horse still holding the gun and charged at some of the riders. She rode toward Challenger when someone yanked her off the horse. She smashed to the ground and got up slowly, shaking her head. She looked around and couldn't see anything except smoke. She got up, dodging the bullets.

Frank watched as Mattie got up. He couldn't see Buck anywhere, but he knew that he hadn't been shot. He saw Mattie go toward Challenger, and then saw Buck. He was going straight toward her. He grabbed his gun and stood up. He aimed carefully right as Buck reached for Mattie. Then let out a shot.

Mattie spun around at hearing a gunshot that close and saw Buck coming toward her. She could see the blood coming from his shoulder, but she also saw that he still had his gun and was reaching for it. She shot without hesitation.

Buck moved a couple of steps as the bullet smashed into him. He walked toward Mattie and reached for her.

"I loved you," he said as he feel forward, dead.

Mattie took a step away from him as the noise died down. Buck's men had lost their taste for a fight. She looked around and saw Frank. He was smiling at her and she only nodded. She then turned back to Buck and walked past the body.

"I never loved you," she said and walked into Buck's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Mattie awoke to the sound of the coffee pot being moved. She opened her eyes and saw Frank bending over the fire. After the fight with Buck, the gang had moved the camp right outside of town. Frank was now making the coffee while Jesse was starting to saddle the horses. She slowly sat up and noticed that dawn had not broken yet.

"Are we leaving?" she said, wrapping the blankets around her arms.

Frank looked over at her and stopped what he was doing. He helped her to her feet and took her away from the others. Mattie could tell that something was wrong. She had been fearing this moment ever since she left with him.

"Mattie," Frank said with a heavy sigh. "Jesse and I want to leave as soon as we can."

"And you think I can't keep up?"

Frank shook his head. "Mattie, I don't want you to go with us. We have to finish this thing with the railroad. You could get hurt, and I couldn't live with that."

Mattie wanted to fight with him, but she knew that this day was coming. She gently touched Frank's arm and pulled him to her. His strong arms and warm skin felt so good against her body. She rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh.

"I know I can't go, Frank," Mattie said as she looked over at Jesse. "Just promise me one thing."

Frank pulled Mattie away from her where he could look into her eyes. She was so beautiful with her hair falling down her back and her eyes glistening with tears. He gently touched her cheek, feeling the perfection of her skin.

"I'll do anything," Frank said, fighting back his own tears.

Mattie bent up and kissed him softly. She ran her fingers through his hair and then let go of him. There were tears streaming down her face as she kept her palms on his cheeks. She knew what she had to say, but the words seemed to escape her. She swallowed hard and pushed away from him.

"Just come back to me," she said softly. "No matter what, you come back to me."

Frank went to say something but only nodded. He knew that she didn't need words. He moved toward her, taking her into his arms. His lips pressed down on hers and sent a sensation through her that she had never felt before. She held onto him as long as she could.

"Frank, come on, we got to go," Cole called out.

Frank let go of Mattie and walked over to his horse. Mattie followed closely and stood back as he swung onto the horse. He bent down and kissed Mattie one last time. Finally, he let her go and turned his horse with the others. Mattie stood in there for a moment as they rode away. Then, she turned and walked over to Challenger. She got into the saddle and looked over at the clearing. Frank was standing there, just staring at her.

Mattie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she waved at him. At the same time, they both turned and rode in different directions. She rode back toward the town as Frank rode away. She got off at the back of her property and finally felt her tears roll down her cheek. She knew that Frank had made her a promise, but deep in her heart, she knew that he wouldn't come back.

She walked inside the house and started thinking about what to do next. She had nothing left in Heaven Springs, but it had been her home her whole life. Then, she thought about what made it a home. All of that was gone. She thought about her brother, Buck, and then Frank. There was nothing that made this place her home. She looked around each room and thought what she could do next. She could go out west to California or go back to Missouri. The thoughts laid heavy on her mind as she sat down and began to cry all over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Six Months Later

Mattie stood at the corral watching the mare that she had bought to bred with Challenger. She was an exquisite piece of horseflesh with a large eyes and a noble head. Her color was one that Mattie had not seen in a long time. It was a pale yellow color and dapples. Her mane was dark. Mattie couldn't be more pleased with the horse she had picked from Buck's old herd.

Mattie sighed and turned to the western sky. It was full of pink, red, and orange. There was also dark blue speeding up toward the evening rainbow. She ran her fingers through her hair as she went around to the front porch. She sat down and watched as the town was closing up for the night. Her life had been in such a whirlwind the last few months that she hadn't noticed how the town was recovering from the storms.

"Hello, Mattie," the shopkeeper yelled with a wave.

Mattie smiled and waved back. The town had been buzzing for a long time about what happened with Buck and the James Gang. However, no one knew the real story but Mattie. She watched the town as a young couple came out from the hotel. They looked so happy, and she couldn't help but envy them. She had that happiness once. Now, it was gone. She missed Frank everyday, and each day was getting harder. She stood slowly and walked inside.

The house was warm and cold at the same time. The emptiness of it was something that Mattie couldn't and didn't want to get used to it. She walked into the kitchen and started a fire. Another dinner alone. She started peeling some potatoes and noticed how quit the mare was. She moved toward the window and noticed the horses were standing on side of the corral.

"What is going on?" Mattie asked the walls, grabbing her pistol.

She walked out on the back porch and saw that the horses were looking at something. She turned to see what it was but didn't see anything. It was probably some deer or other forest animal. Then it let out a loud whine that came only from another horse.

"Who's there?" Mattie called out.

The underbrush started to move and a figure stepped out. In the late light, it was hard to see the man's face. But ,the frame looked very familiar. She knew those broad shoulders, the hard chest, and the light hair. She lowered her pistol, feeling something in her jump, actually everything in her jump. There was no way that it could be who she wanted it to be.

"Hello there, beautiful," the man said.

Mattie knew that voice. She felt the pistol slip from her hand as she ran to him. She jumped into the arms that she knew would catch her. She felt the arms wrap around her a pick her up. She pushed the hat back and saw that it was Frank standing there. She ran her fingers through her hair as he kissed her lips and neck.

"I have missed you, Mattie," Frank said almost breathlessly. "I have thought about you everyday, every hour, and every second."

Mattie laughed a little. She felt tears streaming down her face, but for once in a long time, the tears were of happiness. She held onto him for what seemed like hours.

"I love you, Mattie," Frank whispered into her ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mattie could only nod. She couldn't believe that this was real. She had dreamed about this many nights. She had wanted this to happen ever since she had watched him ride away. She held onto to him and kissed him. Then she let go.

"I love you too, Frank," she said.

Frank thought about asking her to marry him, but it would wait. He had the whole night to spend with Mattie and figure out where to go from here. Then, he had the rest of his life to be the only thing he had ever loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

"Alright children," Mattie yelled. "It's time to come in for dinner."

Mattie stood in the doorway of her new house in Tennessee. It was a little bigger than what she had left in Kansas, but she was getting used to it. She was now standing on the back porch, watching as Frank rode the three kids around the paddock. Challenger had turned into a great family horse.

"We'll be in a minute, Aunt Mattie," Little Jesse said as he waved at her.

"No, now," Mattie said forcibly.

"Come on, kids," Jesse said from across the fence. "You're mother and aunt has spoken."

Jesse had bought a farm right next Frank's and had finally settled down with Zee. They had two kids Little Jesse and Jim. They were both sweet and wonderful boys that were just like their father. Frank and Mattie, however, had one daughter. Her name was Clara after Mattie's mother. Besides Mattie, Clara was the love of Frank's life.

It was amazing how their lives had suddenly changed for the best. Mattie loved her new place and her little girl. She also couldn't wait for the one that was on the way. She hoped it was a son. Frank had already picked out a name if it was a boy. James Francis James after both himself and Mattie's brother. She put her hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. A smile came to her face as she thought about the day Frank feel at her door.

Frank got the kids off Challenger and handed the reins to Jesse as he ushered the kids out of the paddock. He looked up at Mattie. Even now, Mattie looked the angel that saved his life. She was older and looked about ready to pop. Yet, he could see the happiness and beauty in her eyes. There were many nights when he would just watch Mattie sleep and think about how she had saved him. He never thought that he could be so happy until now.

He walked the kids up to the door and pulled Mattie to him. He gently kissed her nose as the kids yelled and giggled at them. Frank shoved them inside and this time really kissed Mattie. Then he let her go.

"You know I used to think when I was hurt and with you that was Heaven, but now, I know this is Heaven," he said, kissing her again.

"This isn't Heaven," Mattie said softly. "At least not the Heaven we know, but I think this is another part of Heaven."

Frank looked at her funny. "What do you mean?"

"This is an Outlaw's Heaven."

Those words echoed in Frank's ears for a long time. He had never thought of what he had as anything but Heaven. He had everything that he ever wanted. He had Mattie, children, and his brother was safe. It was all that he could want and need. He leaned over and kissed Mattie again. If this was an Outlaw's Heaven, he never wanted to leave it for any other heaven.


End file.
